Exciting Things Aren't Always Fun
by Miharu Mina
Summary: How can you find something exciting to do, on a boring summer day? In the small, quiet town of Tomoeda, Japan? But if, and when you find something exciting to do, don't expect it's going to be fun. ONE-SHOT


Hey guys! This is a story I wrote for a school assignment (I got an A!) and I felt bad for not updating for 6 months, so I decided to post this. I did some tweaking and re-writing but I think I got the story to fit in this category. But if I missed anything, please point it out. The characters are a little OC, 'cause this was originally me and my two best friends so bare with me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I'm not making any money off this story.

Rating: K+

Summary: How can you find something exciting to do, on a boring summer day? In the small, quiet town of Tomoeda, Japan? Just because it's exciting, doesn't mean it's going to be fun.

Sakura's Point of View

It was a calm, sunny day in the peaceful city of Milpitas. I was lying down in the grass in the park with my two best friends: Tomoyo and Chiharu. Tomoyo was always the more quiet and reserved one in our group, but when you got to know her, she can be hyper and crazy. Chiharu, on the other hand, was more social and outgoing. She loved doing sports, especially track; unlike Tomoyo, who preferred to design clothes and take videos and pictures. And me? My name's Sakura, I don't think I'm as quiet as Tomoyo and I'm not as outgoing as Chiharu; but I do enjoy sports.

"I'm bored," I yawned loudly, "I wish we had something to do."

"Me too, that's the problem about living in the suburbs," Tomoyo replied dully.

Chiharul rolled over on her stomach and picked a dandelion from the ground. "I wish something exciting happened to us," and she blew all the seeds away.

"Hey, good job Chiharu," I congratulated, "maybe your wish will come true."

"I hope so," Tomoyo stood up and grabbed her backpack. "I'll call you guys around 6:00."

"Okay, talk to you later," I waved and gathered up my stuff too. "Come on Chiharul, I'll give you a ride home." We walked towards the parking lot, where Touya was waiting for us.

8:00 PM; That night

After finishing my homework, I continued reading Twilight—the best series ever—when I saw a bright light from under my bedroom door. I thought it was just the light from the hallway so I ignored it. But all of a sudden, I heard a loud thud and my pulse raced. I set my book down on my bedside table and cautiously opened my door. I walked down into the living room and as I turned the corner, my world turned black.

Unknown Place

I opened my eyes and groaned; I felt like I got hit over the head with a metal pipe; over and over again. I sat up and realized that I wasn't at my house anymore. The room I was sitting in looked like a laboratory. There were computers, screens, wires, and blinking lights everywhere! There were wires snaking all around the room and the screens had weird words and graphs on them; I am officially freaked out! I got up and tried to open the door but it slid open before I could get to it.

"Ah," a boy, about my age, stepped into the light, "the earthling is awake."

"Earthling?" I replied, "Who are you calling an earthling? You're as human as I am!"

The strange boy just cackled, "That's rich! Me? A filthy earthling like yourself? I think not!" He walked to one of the computers and started to type something in a weird looking language. What is it? Russian? German? Dutch? As I stood there, trying to decipher the words, mist started to come out of the walls. I felt a creepy sensation run down my spine as I saw two shadows emerge from the mist. I back up slowly, dreading what may come next. The fog cleared and the figures fell to the floor. I strained to see the creatures and froze when I realized who they were.

"Chiharu! Tomoyo!" I sprinted across the room and cradled Chiharu's head in my lap. "What did you do to them?" I yelled ferociously at the smirking boy.

"I had to do something to get them to cooperate with me," he picked some imaginary dust from his shirt. "Unlike you, they put up a pretty good fight." He walked towards us and I stood in between him and my two best friends.

"Don't you dare come any closer," I warned.

He snarled and pounced at me. He had me pinned to the ground before I could even blink. My whole body felt numb as I looked up at the non-human creature above me. Gone were his boyish features and his blonde locks of hair. They were replaced with sickly green skin, big, freaky looking eyes and baldness.

"You are in no position to threaten me," he growled.

Chiharu and Tomoyo chose that moment to wake up. "What's going on?" Tomoyo moaned and held her head.

"Why do I feel like I just fell off a building?" Chiharu sat up and looked around, "where are we?"

"Uh, hello?" I called out, "a little help please?" Tomoyo screamed when she saw the 'thing' kneeling over me. Chiharu reacted quickly; she grabbed a stray pipe from the ground and beat the creature until it ran out of the room.

"Sakura," Tomoyo helped me up, "Oh god, are you okay?"

"I've been emotionally scarred for the rest of my life," I replied sarcastically, "but other than that I'm fine."

"Where exactly are we?" Chiharu asked again. I walked over a nearby window and nearly fainted. All I could see was darkness and stars.

"I don't know," I said, shaking uncontrollably, "but I don't think we're even on Earth anymore."

"What?" Tomoyo and Chiharu exclaimed and ran over to the window.

"No."

"Freaking."

"Way."

"I think we've been abducted by aliens," Tomoyo stated bluntly.

"No," Chiharu said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"We have to get out of here." I walked away from the window, and walked out of the doorway.

"Hey wait up!" The other two caught up to me and we quietly sneaked out of the door. We picked a random hallway and started to walk; hoping it would lead to the exit. We walked in silence for a while, creeping in and out of the shadows.

"Code 3786! I repeat Code 3768!" A voice called out over an intercom, "The prisoners have escaped!" We immediately crammed ourselves in a small, easy to miss hallway and laid low for a little while.

"Kami, if you can hear me," Tomoyo prayed, "please let me get back home, alive." I smacked her over the head and shushed her.

"Shut up," Chiharu hissed. Footsteps ran past us and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We peeked out into the hallway as the shadows of our captors disappeared behind a corner.

"I think the coast is clear," I whispered and motioned for them to follow me. We sneaked past a door and just as we were about to open it, a shout was heard.

"Hold it right there!" A group of aliens ran towards us and we sprinted away like our lives depended on it—well our lives did depend on it.

"Whatever you do," I told them, trying not to trip over anything, "don't split up, we're outnumbered by at least 10." They nodded, signaling that they understood. I heard a pop and I suddenly couldn't feel the ground under me. Tomoyo and Chiharu—thank Kami—kept running, oblivious to my trouble.

"I've got one!" an evil voice cackled. I struggled to get out of the ropes that were tied around my ankles. I shut my eyes tightly, just as the alien was about to wrap its ugly hands around my neck.

All of a sudden, my eyes snapped open. I was panting and covered in cold sweat. I sat up, and looked around; I was in the park again, with Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"What just happened?" I asked myself quietly. I tried to calm my beating heart as a looked over at Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Me too, that's the problem with living in the suburbs," Tomoyo said dully.

Chiharu rolled over and picked up a dandelion from the ground, "I wish something exciting would happen to us."

"No!" I screamed. I grabbed the dandelion out of her hand just as she was about to blow all the seeds away. I tore it up and threw it as far away as I could—which wasn't very far, considering the dandelion weighed close to nothing.

"Dang," Chiharu frowned, "what's your problem?"

"Trust me, you do not want that wish to come true."

--

So? How was it? Click the review button and tell me!

(And regarding my other story, Honey If You Love Me, I **might** post up an epilogue but that depends on if I can get over my writer's block.)


End file.
